Dalaran Senate Meeting: December 6th, 34 LC
The following is a written record of the Magus Senate of Dalaran Session from December 6th, 34 LC. Recorded by Zanbor Emerson Record Damon Halliwell: It’s been awhile but I now call this meeting to order. So yeah, first of all most of us are still alive after being on that fucking hell world. For those of us who went on that mission it has been a long road. Some of us have been beaten others broken. Some have lost limbs, some eyes; myself I got a scar on my face and the Title Blood champion of the Ogre area, but we are back and ready to start getting this show rolling again. So um, this whole us not being dead thing is a problem for poor Zanbor, and so he will speak to you all about how we all suck for being alive. Zanbor. Zanbor Emerson: So, you are all still legally dead until my office can go through all the necessary paperwork to state otherwise. It should be done at the latest in two weeks. If you need proof that you are alive sooner. See me. Other than that it is nice to see you blah blah blah... Damon Halliwell: Durthan, did you have a thing? I heard something about a thing next week about you? Matiff Durthan: Now, I'll be honest and say that I never expected to make it back from Draenor. But, since I am.. I will be starting up another Advanced Elemental course in which I will go into further dpeth in explaining what an elemental is. My last class is amazing and I have high hopes for this coming class as well. Should anyone be interested, then come see me.By the end of the course you'll learn to fluently speak Kalimag. See, and visit, all four elemental planes. And also befriend your own elemental. That is all. Damon Halliwell: Now as some of us already know we will be heading back to the fucking Light forsaken whole so the Commander will speak about us getting up a -proper- fort. Vanidicus Alexander: Yes, sir. Presently as I'm sure the lot of ye who're back here are aware, current outposts under our jurisdiction are limited to one....Fort Awesome... Aya Avernus: ... Fort Awesome? Vanidicus Alexander: I didn' name th'place I'd jus' like t'get that on th'record. Meriahm Lausten: Well, it's Archmage Escol's fort. She makes the rules. Vanidicus Alexander: This outpost is in a suboptimal locatation an' as such furter bases shall be established amongst draenor's inhabitable zones. I hear chatter from up top an outpost is t'be established in th'biosphere known as 'Gorgrond'. Our fortresses shall be established within due time an' updates shall be availible as they come. Until th'reports come back, I cannot say more. That will be all for now sir, we'll get out power bases up an' runnin'. Damon Halliwell: Now Vorien will speak. Vorien Dawnstrider: This is of no importance to the vast majority of you, but to those of you on the Inner Council, the Council chambers are currently undergoing renovations and are unavailable at this time, that is all. Damon Halliwell: Now Verus will speak. Verus Baelheit: Gentlemen, Ladies. With a permanent Door opened towards the Senate personnel at large, I have a few announcements. First and Foremost, I have managed to reconfigure all of our Ring Settings to be able to communicate through the area of shared space that is now occupied in Azeroth and Alternate Draenor. Please reset your Rings to Mode 407-5B Kyandra Icefire: ...how do you do that? Mab Nimue: You ask Kalec. Meren Young: With a screwdriver? Vanidicus Alexander: Ye twist th'gem an' align it t'the appropriate frequency as attuned tthe ley-line based on initial mana siphon calculations. This will align it to the magical matrix to enable chattin' across th'spacetime grid. Kyandra Icefire: Okay. Vanidicus Alexander: Easy peasy. Verus Baelheit: Second, the Librarium is is initiating our "Areas of Interest" Initiative. With the World of Draenor open to us, the Librarium, our Division for Cataloguing and coordinating all known forms of Magic on Azeroth and beyond, has been granted a vast opportunity and obligation. We intend to centralize our areas of study on a particular region, culture, or school of magic at a time, for approximately Two-week periods, focusing upon researching Magic Lost to history, or fashioning the Limitless new spells yet to be formed. Be it Arrakoa on Draenor. Titans on Azeroth. Or other magics yet to be discovered. Finally, In lieu of this Initiative, I have an announcement from Chief Librarian Muzula Silverweave. Muzula Silverweave: Ehem. Right then. I'd like to annouce that the Librarium and the Ministry of Arcanum as a whole is now recruiting. It is in dire times like these that we are in need of any researchers or scholar's available! Anyone interested can contact myself or our Minister of Arcanum, Verus Baelheit. That is all. Verus Baelheit: The Ministry of Arcanum is responsible for overseeing the Librarium, the Great Codex, and the Arcane Vault. Our primary responsibility is the Understanding of magic in all of its forms, as well as preservation of Dalaran. Should you be interested, do visit us. Thank you. Damon Halliwell: .....and suddenly...I miss the hell world.... ANYWAY! Mab will now speak. Mab Nimue: Welcome back everyone! I'm super excited to see you all again. I'll have welcome back baskets finished soon, as making that many pies takes so much time. And pies for those who didn't go, so everyone feels happy. Moving on! To those of you that went and left me in charge of your estates and wills. Congratulations, you were signed up for Hero's Charge Insurance! Which does not require proof of death, or death at all. It exists for families that send their brave warriors into deadly situations with little hope of returning. So many of you have made me very very rich. Thank you. And also large donations to orphanages were made. Again, thank you, and welcome back. That's all. Damon Halliwell: Ok so now I am going to open the floor for those wishing to speak, please riase a hand staff or other things. Mr. Gerard, the floor is yours. Mordecai Gerard: Alright, just a quick question then... I wanted to know how Drossy and Aithnea were doing, since they got back. Vanidicus Alexander: Battlemagi Furlbrow an' agent Drossy're stable. Zanbor Emerson: They are probably out of their minds on pain medication. Damon Halliwell: Durthan, you’re up. Matiff Durthan: Since the Minister of Justice is not here at this moment, I am filling in for him as his Second for the Ministry. As with the Ministry of Arcanum, the Ministry of Justice is looking for those interesting in joining the ranks. We take care of any lawsuits, criminal investigations, capture of criminals, and general guard work for the city. Anyone interested, come talk to myself or Lord Gehlnarine Liridian. Damon Halliwell: now who else wanted to speak? Zanbor Emerson: I suppose I should make my case as for why people should join my ministries. Damon Halliwell: Fine by all means. Zanbor Emerson: Alright uh... If anyone wants to join the Foreign Affairs ministry or the Administration Bureau you should contact me. If you have any questions about those please see me. Damon Halliwell: Well with that I would move for promotions but that would be silly as we don’t have any because the last few weeks have been fucked. So with that I bring this meeting to a close. Category:Events Category:Documents Category:Magus Senate of Dalaran Category:Senate Sessions Category:Minutes